Leave Night Stalking To The Professionals!
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Phoenix is on a tracking exercise of his own making when he runs into his Sire, Miles Edgeworth, and learns a lesson he won't soon forget! Vampire!PxE, Humour, Teen, Alternate Universe


_Phoenix is out on a night stalking exercise of his own making when he runs into trouble in the person of his Sire, Miles Edgeworth... and he's about to learn a lesson that he'll not soon forget.  
_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Dedicated to Pearls1990 in grateful thanks for the wonderful fic you wrote for me. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this little fic! :^)**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A silly little Vampire!PxE fic. I dreamed up the idea for this fic when my husband and I were returning home from his parents' place last weekend and wrote it on Tuesday. :) Hope you enjoy it!

It's the fall season and my mood is on ghosts and goblins and football, too! :D [To be fair, I've been in a spooky mood for months and I do hope it lasts through to Halloween! :) ] Fledgling is a term that Attalander uses in her amazing Vampire!PxE fanfiction on y!Gallery and I like it much better than "Childer" so I'm using it and crediting her. :)

**Thank you** to my readers! I couldn't do it without you all and I am very grateful for your continued support! :) I sincerely hope that you all will continue to enjoy my stories! :)

**Thank you** to my wonderful husband, DezoPenguin, who came up with the title when I couldn't think of one! Thanks honey; much appreciated! Love you! :)

Comments and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated! :)

Teen, Vampire!PxE, AU, male/male relationships, Vampire!Phoenix & Vampire!Edgeworth

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_October 21st  
5:30 P.M._

It was a cool and cloudy day that late afternoon. A cool, cloudy greyness seemed to cover everything in a soft, dusty blanket, casting a pall of smoky gloom that drifted and set over the entire city like a grey shroud. Leaves skittered along the sidewalk, driven along by the frenetic wind which gave the air even more of a chilly bite than it usually did at this time of year.

To the man who was standing on the corner in a grey trench-coat with a pair of silver-colored sunglasses perched jauntily on his nose, _this _was a day he relished. It was, he mused, the_ perfect_ day; not too hot and not too cold. It was _just_ right. He stood for some moments in silence, breathing in the crisp fall air and enjoying the late afternoon when he happened to notice a fleeting movement from out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised to see what looked like a person walking down this street since, at this time of the day, it was usually quiet with no pedestrian traffic and had been ever since he had been coming here for at least a year or so. It _wasn't _something that he was expecting to see this afternoon so, bursting with curiosity, he turned his head to see a man, dressed in a black trench-coat, walking down the sidewalk.

There was purpose evident in his every step, scattering the leaves that had accumulated as he passed by and others crunching underneath his shoes. His eyes locked onto him instantly, his heart beginning to beat faster. There was _something _about this man that he found enticing, his vision drawn to him and on him, his OtherSenses on full alert. For some reason, he found himself captivated by him and his eyes began following him, his eyebrow raising as he watched him.

His breath came out in quick, staccato bursts, the crisp, cool fall air filling his lungs as he watched. He couldn't help himself; the man was quite attractive both in terms of appearance _and_ the way he carried himself. That he was a man of the world was fairly obvious given the quality of the trench-coat he was wearing and the way he carried himself. He didn't slouch but walked with confidence, his ramrod straight posture a clear sign that _this _was a man who was fully in control of both himself and his surroundings in general. He licked his lips as he watched the him steadily progressing down the sidewalk, leaves crunching underneath his smart black leather shoes which were, as he noted, of exceptional quality and craftsmanship.

He _couldn't_ take his eyes off of him and, as he walked away, he found himself following after him for some reason, almost as if his feet had a mind of their own. Obviously, the man _had _touched him in some unexplainable way and he was, after all, a man who attracted attention.

Quietly, he slipped behind a copse of trees, his glowing red eyes keeping his quarry in sight, tracking him as he proceeded down the sidewalk at an unhurried and leisurely pace. Clearly, this man _wasn't_ in a hurry to get where he was going, wherever that would ultimately prove to be; he seemed to be enjoying the cool air and the slowly diminishing light that flowed through the thick trees lining both sides of the sidewalk, intermittent rays of soft, watery sunlight poking though spaces in the dense foliage.

_I have to keep him in sight,_ he thought as he quickly, and quietly, slipped out from behind the copse and darted behind a bush a few feet away, crouching down to watch him. _I can't lose him... Stay focused, stay focused now... don't let him get out of range!_

The man stopped for a moment and he could see him looking around him in puzzlement, hands placed firmly on his hips. Though he was over a hundred yards away, the other man could see him as clearly as if he were standing right next to him; he had to make a conscious effort not to drool but it was difficult as the man was so damnably attractive!

_Don't think about that now... keep him in your sight! _He licked his dry lips nervously, wondering if the man had been, even if only for a brief moment, aware of his presence. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest with undisguised excitement that he was surprised it hadn't burst or that the man remained blissfully unaware that this space was occupied by anyone other than himself. The corners of his mouth twitched as he watched the man stop again and turn around, his brow now creased in annoyance. He drew back further behind the bush, hoping that he hadn't given his position away and that the other man would then know where he was.

_I have to keep out of sight... I have to keep watch. _His eyes darted from the man to the bush and back again nervously. _I have to be careful; I can't let him see me... or else it's all over._

The minutes continued to tick by and still the man hadn't moved. For some reason he couldn't fathom, the gentleman in the black trench-coat continued to look around the immediate area. It was unnerving, really, to the man crouched uneasily behind the bush, the way the man's eyes scoured every shadowy nook and dark cranny on both sides of the street. It was almost as if he were looking for _something..._

For many tense minutes, he remained still, his heart hammering, his mouth dry. He'd come this far; he _couldn't_ be caught now! When at last he raised his head to chance a look through a natural hole in the bush itself some minutes later, he saw the man was once again on the move and much more quickly than he been previously.

Scrambling out from behind the bush, and barely avoiding the snapping jaws of the terrier he had inadvertently startled on his mad dash out, he launched himself into the air, feeling a rush of air scream by his ears that made him wince painfully for a brief moment. He didn't slow his pace and continued to push himself even harder, ignoring the odd looks he received from passersby, trying desperately to keep the man in the black trench-coat in his sight.

He groaned in annoyance when he realized that he was _too_ far behind and had lost sight of him somewhere in the vicinity of Fifteenth and Maple Street. His teeth clenched with frustration, the man flew faster, his eyes a glowing blood-red color that seemed to glow in the gathering darkness as he looked in a wide arc around him, scanning the streets and sidewalks for any clue as to where he might have disappeared to.

_Damn it! I lost him!_ The man sighed as he looked around once again, trying to calm his racing heart. _There _must _be a way I can track him down somehow. _Biting his lip, the man stood there for a few moments, his mind whirling with possibilities as the twilight soon gave way to the chilly pitch black of the late October evening. _I've done this before; I just need to calm down and clear my thoughts. _He smiled wolfishly, his sharp, pointed canines gleaming._ Then I can find him._

After moving off into a dark corner of the side street and looking around to make sure that he was alone, he closed his eyes, taking deep, slow breaths, reaching out with mental "eyes" and looking around the area that he had last seen the man in the black trench-coat walking toward. There was a possibility, be it ever so slight, that he may have left the area altogether at this point but he continued to focus his "gaze" at the spot where he had last seen the man; with a muted cry of joy, he managed to "find" him walking down a side street a few blocks north of where he, himself, was.

He locked onto his target's position and launched himself into the air once more, narrowly missing a low hanging tree branch that suddenly appeared right in front of him with an undignified squawk, his head snapping back as he streaked right past it. He discovered, much to his chagrin, that a few sharp, leafy branches had managed to strike him on the left side of his face on the mad dash out and he winced as he felt the small cuts starting to throb painfully.

_Damned branches... who put that tree in my way in the first place? _He shook his head violently as he was forced to stop for a few minutes in order for the sidewalk to stop spinning, wincing as he felt a jolt of pain from somewhere on his head. _Just my luck, too! _He put his hand gingerly on the left side of his head, his fingers traveling lightly over the now swelling area, his mouth twisting sourly. _Terrific!_

He waited a few minutes more until the pain had at last begun to subside and he could see clearly in the pitch black darkness, his eyes glowing a blood-red color once again. He had to make up for lost time although he would be much more careful about it than he had been. He couldn't afford to keep running into things.

_Focus, focus!_ he chided himself mentally, his eyes moving in intermittent arcs that widened with each pass he made over the surrounding area, _you don't have time to waste! You _have _to keep him in your __Sight and don't lose him this time! It's imperative that you find him and quickly!_

With that, he put in a new burst of speed that carried him five hundred feet, his feet barely touching the ground as he ate up the distance between him and the man in the black trench-coat. He felt so free and alive as he continued on his way, the wind whistling past him and plastering his black, spiky hair flat on his head though it stuck out every which way at the bottom fringes, making him look like an enraged porcupine.

What he looked like at this juncture didn't matter much to him as he sailed along, his eyes firmly locked onto his target and following every move with both physical and mental "eyes." The man he was tracking, however, _was _important. _Very _important!

_I've got him! Now all I have to do is bring him down!_

"That's all that really matters now," he muttered quietly under his breath as he saw the man in the black trench-coat a few hundred feet ahead of him, still walking at an unconcerned pace, "I have to keep my eye on him and not let him out of my sight." The corners of his mouth quirked upward into a smile, his soft, crimson-colored eyes glowing softly. "You _thought _that you'd lost me, didn't you? You _thought_ that you could out run and outwit me by taking a different route in order to confuse me, didn't you? Well, as I am about to prove, you are dead wrong."

He chuckled at his little joke as he put on a new burst of speed, bursting through the lower hanging branches of various trees as he sped to his target and launched himself onto the man's back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and neck, crowing with unholy glee as he did so. "Gotcha!"

His mirth died soon afterward, however, as the man in the black trench-coat grabbed his arm and, twisting him so that he was forced to relinquish his grip around the man's neck, threw the stunned vampire to the ground with a mighty oath of surprise. Phoenix Wright lay dazed on the ground for a few minutes, his head whirling and stars dancing before his eyes. He closed them when the area around him was spinning so much that he was starting to feel sick and, when he opened them some time later, he was forced to confront the angry face of Miles Edgeworth. His _Sire_.

Phoenix swallowed hard. _Oh, boy... Now I'm going to catch it! _He braced himself for the inevitable which came a few seconds later, once Miles got over the sudden shock of his Fledgling throwing himself onto his back after some damnably stupid tracking exercise. He groaned at the oversight on his part and swearing to think next time before he did anything.

"Phoenix!" Miles shouted angrily, his normally rich baritone voice loud and booming as it echoed in the silent streets. "You bloody idiot! What the hell were you doing, sneaking up on me like that? I _could _have killed you!"

Phoenix smiled wanly, his pale, dead skin flushing crimson as Miles continued to berate him in much the same vein for the better part of an hour. He lay quite still on the ground, his Sire's displeasure flowing over him like a tidal wave, wincing as Miles' voice hit a high octave. The piercing noise stabbed him painfully in the ear which didn't make his throbbing head any easier to bear.

As the tirade continued into the early morning hours, Phoenix's shoulders slumped and he silently swore that he would never, _ever_, do something this stupid again. He'd just have to get his training in stalking from some other source and, in the meantime, he could ask Miles to teach him the skills he needed to survive as a Vampire. After all, not only was Miles his Sire, he was also his lover, and he was sure that Miles wouldn't mind. A smile flickered on Phoenix's face for a moment at the thought before Miles, noticing the smile appearing on his face, launched a fresh attack as soon as he caught his breath, yelling at the top of his lungs and waving his arms in ever-widening arcs.

Phoenix had the sneaking suspicion that Miles had misunderstood the reason why the smile had appeared on his face in the first place and opened his mouth to say something when he was quickly, and with brutal effect, cut off by the renewed and vigorous attack of his enraged Sire.

"What the bloody blue blazes are you smiling about?" Miles shouted, leaning in closer to his trembling Fledgling, his face brick-red with anger and shaking with repressed emotion until he was, quite literally, vibrating like a harp string. "This _isn't_ a laughing matter! It's quite serious and I'd appreciate it if you'd wipe that smirk off your face right now before I'm bloody well tempted to smack it off!"

"But... _Miles..._" Phoenix began, his blue eyes growing wide with desperation, lifting his left hand in supplication, "I..."

Miles shook his head, his normally dark grey eyes glowing an angry, bloody red.

"I _don't _want to hear it," he hissed, his voice trembling with rage, " and there is _nothing_ that you could _possibly_ say that will excuse either your complete idiocy or the moronic action you took tonight that could very well have gotten you killed had I either been Hunting SuperNaturals or in a state of high alert!"

In that moment, Phoenix knew it would be of no use to say, or even attempt to say, anything. The mood his Sire was in was _very _clear; he _wasn't _in the state where he could, or _would_, listen to Phoenix's explanation and the smartest, and safest, thing he could do at this point would be to keep his mouth firmly shut and wait for the storm to pass. Which it would. Eventually.

_I hope._

Phoenix didn't protest when Miles hauled him roughly to his feet and began to literally march him back home, the toes of his shoes scraping the ground as he was dragged along.

_Then again_, he thought morosely, _maybe not. _He sighed, looking up at the dark, starless sky with resignation, worrying his bottom lip unhappily. _Why me?_

"Because you're a complete, bloody idiot," Miles growled, dragging him directly across the flowerbeds of their neighbor, his teeth clenched so tightly that Phoenix could have sworn that they ground together and briefly wondered how Miles knew what he had been thinking, "that's why!" Miles stopped to catch his breath and, with one quick twist, turned Phoenix to face him, his angry face a mere half inch from his own. "And if you ever, _EVER_, do something _this _stupid again, if some up and coming Vampire Hunter _doesn't _stake you first then I _will_!"

Phoenix gulped and remained silent for the rest of the night, happy that he still had his skin. And, after a long night and an entire day spent by himself being locked in the closet, he resolved _never_ to do something this foolish again.


End file.
